mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Doyle
Appearance She stands in 5 feet 3 inches with a slight curvy body, her chest and thighs being the widest parts of her body. She's self conscious of this and so covers her body even when she goes to the beach. She wears pastel Victorian clothes or rather the shironuri style because she believes the style sutis her well. All the dresses she makes are designed by her and sewed by her. She draws a star and a moon on her cheeks for spiritual reasons. Her hair is a pastel blue color, but her natural hair color is black, her skin is a gingerbread tone and she matches her lipstick color to her outfit for consistency. She has light green eyes. Before coming to Sweet Amoris, she had her natural black hair with her ends tinted pink. She wears her regular makeup, but her crescent moon on left stretched down to have an upside down cross. Her outfit then was similar to the pastel goth style. Personality Mika is considered by some a mom friend, she's very protective of them. Although very protective, she's a very lax person regardless, and doesn't really judge people unless it's something serious. She's an eccentric person, from her mannerisms, to her attire, and her sometimes very blunt personality. Sometimes she's a slightly oblivious person, usually taking flirting as friendly gestures than actually romantic, unless she herself has feelings for said person. She isn't afraid to be a blunt person or even rude to people she dislikes or hears something she doesn't like, if they go even more out of line, she isn't afraid to be physical with them (sometimes she herself is scared to do). Background Mika comes from a Turkish/Irish family, her family life however wasn't the most pleasant one. Her father wasn't the best, having terrible anger management issues, she would accidentally catch him beating up her mother. Once she was 7, he started projecting his anger on her in secret without her mother's knowledge. This caused Mika to be a quiet child who had problems being happy with other children. After she was 10, her mother caught her husband strangling her in her sleep, immediately divorcing him and demanding sole custody for Mika. After the divorce, Mika changed her last name to Doyle and cut any connections with her birth father. Currently Mika's mother remarried and the three moved to Sweet Amoris next door to her aunt, Agatha. She met her first two friends, Ken and Laeti. They flocked to her because of her originality and confidence, Ken specifically falling in love with her for that. When she moved to Sweet Amoris, she met Castiel and Rosalya, who helped her change her outlook to more of a lolita/victorian look. She also gained an interest in the ever dreaming Lysander, who after a while recuperated her feelings. She's working to be a fashion major and is considered one of the more intelligent students in Sweet Amoris High. Relationships (in game) Kentin: Kentin and Mika were good friends, he had an obsessive crush on her for most of middle and high school, the crush was mostly on an admiration that Mika never let anything get to her and her eccentrics. He wished he was that courageous, especially when it comes to his dad. She only saw him as a great friend however, one of the only few friends she had till moving to sweet amoris. They knew each other pre blue pastel hair, in fact he didn’t recognize her for a bit when meeting again once he was back from military camp/school. He likes it on her definitely. Though he tries to pretend he grew up, he still really loves her They’re good friends and Kentin tries to impress her time and time again with no avail, and waves it off as accidental that she came over when he was working out. Whenever they’re staring at each other, his face gets real red (as seen in the picture) but he tries to wave it off as “oh i was exercising” They’re good friends, and still talk with each other when they can. Lysander: At first Mika had a hard time talking with Lysander because of how Lysander is, they could hang out sometimes because of a mutual friend Castiel, but mostly they weren’t close. When the race in episode 11 happened, Mika wanted Lysander to be her partner so they could be friends with each other. That was probably the moment when she started falling in love with him. Because of Rosalya and Lysander, Mika started being able to actually dress the way she wants and feel more confident in herself. Slowly the two of them became great friends, Lysander definitely finds her bluntness and protectiveness for her friends to be endearing. He also started having feelings for her around the race, but it took a longer time for him to fully comprehend his feelings. Mika usually spends time with him by going to restaurants and to the park for inspiration as they’re both creative people. He also contributed to her wanting to pursue fashion as a career. Armin: These two are very good friends from a similar love of RPGs and anime, they started cosplaying after a few weeks of knowing each other and learning that each other both like wearing and making costumes. Armin helps Mika with her dream of becoming a fashion designer by giving her ideas of what to draw, they’re fairly known as the cosplaying duo in the conventions in Sweet Amoris. Whenever a new RPG comes out, Armin’s first call is to Mika about cosplaying ideas. They also play a lot of games together, which let Mika stop being embarrassed about liking anime and roleplaying/cosplaying. She’s very glad to be friends with him, and sometimes tries to get him to go shopping with her and Alexy, though sadly that doesn’t work out unless Mika says she found some good outfits in the mall they could modify for their current cosplay idea. Armin can be fairly perverted around her, all in good fun though, which leads to Mika playfully smacking him and looking the other way. If Armin has romantic feelings for her, she definitely doesn’t know/he hides it well. Castiel: They’re like siblings, like the brother sister relationship. When Mika first came to Sweet Amoris, he didn’t think much of her, until of course she opened her mouth. They became fast friends, in fact he helped introduce her to Lysander and has talked a little about her to him in their band practices. Mika and Castiel definitely have a similar “fuck rules” mindset, especially when it comes to the principal. Sometimes Mika helps him with homework (aka probably does it for him) when he’s too busy. He loves teasing her about her crush with Lysander and sometimes her clothing choice, which she in turn teases him about his roots when he needs to dye his hair. It’s a positive relationship, however one thing Mika hates about Castiel is his stubborness and not wanting to listen to practically anybody. They get into arguments whenever he doesn’t do something she asked him countless times to do. He protects her like a big brother does. He’s also teaching her how to play the guitar, though she’s kinda bad at it. Nathaniel: They have a rivalry with each other, especially in the beginning, as Mika and Nathaniel are both considered two of the top students in Sweet Amoris. When Mika first came to Sweet Amoris, Nathaniel tried to be friends with her but she felt he was being fake with her as if he didn’t really want to talk with her. She didn’t like how uptight he was, and he didn’t like how carefree she is. The only time they actually talk with each other is for school work and if she has to get something for a teacher. He finds her style a little too much at times, though he’s nicer about it then his sister is, and the fact Mika’s good friends with Castiel didn’t help their relationship. She tells him to ease up a lot too. When she found out what his father did however, she started easing up to him though, because she understands what that’s like, her birth father Amir was physically and emotionally abusive to her mother and her until she was 12 (her mother finally divorced him when she was middle school and he has no custody rights of Mika presently), she understood exactly what he was going through and how hard it was to tell someone about it. When she learned he finally got independent, she was happy for him, and their relationship got a lot better too when she started seeing a whole more real side to him, not the side he pretended for his family. They hang out secretly in the weekends and just sit in a park and talk to each other and share stories with each other. They’re still pretty competitive with each other too Relationships (multi candyverse) Lynette: they bond over similar tastes in fashion, in some instances has a more intimate relationship, Lynette bakes sweets for her. Danielle: The blue soup friends, they're very close together, sometimes even inseparable. people joke around saying they are like a married couple. Mika helps her with clothing styles and preferences. Melo: They met when Mika suggested helping her with some fashion ideas. Melo really respects mika with how blunt and honest she can be and how non chalant she is about other's opinions, Mika in turn cooes at how adorable Melo is and gives her hugs. Mimi: Mimi was slightly scared of Mika, because of her pastel goth phase, but after a while she warmed up her. Mika and her talk about sweets they can eat together, sweet buddies. River: River and Mika are both on the baseball team, so they spend a lot of time together, Mika really cares for River and wants to make sure River is happy, and River finds her cute. River and her go on double dates with Castiel and Lysander. Sasha: Sasha and Mika are nerd and high buddies, sometimes party buddies. They get along fairly well, though not the strongest connections, Mika likes helping Sasha looks nice though Sasha doesn't really care that much. Aleks: Aleks seems to look up to Mika, and Mika values their friendship. She finds Aleks to be really cute. Luna: One of Mika's cherished friends, they seem to have some romantic feelings for each other but it's kept in check because the two are better left friends. Mika cares deeply for her and Luna was one of her first ever friends. Yumi: Although she doesn't show it, Yumi thinks highly of Mika. She will try to be mature when Mika is around and feels elated when Mika compliments her. Mika thinks she's a nice person, and really finds her a pretty person, especially her hair. Ruby: Ruby and Mika get together well, though its Mika who talks the most. They get together and converse on new fashion sketches, and Mika helps Ruby with sewing her designs so they'll be a reality for her. (ask if you want your candy added and tell me about them~! :D) AU (alternative universes) Miko- Male Mika, prince of the host club, wears suits and panjabis for men, works out a ton to help his self image. Anti Mika: A bitch who treats others with no respect, pretends to smile and be kind although everything that comes out is an insult. Sweet elite Mika: Stays a pastel goth, in the fashion department. Eldarya Mika: Got hit accidentally by a magical flower that lightened the ride side of her face and left a small snowflake on her tongue, what it means is unknown. Trivia Mika is a huge fan of sweets she's a big fan of anime and video games (mostly rpgs) Mika normally always wear her victorian wear, however at home she wears her pastel goth clothes. The animal she is closest to is the swan When she was a kid, she had a pixie hair cut, she still cringes to this day Although she loves sweets, she's still a big fan of vegetables, in fact she wants to be a vegetarian Because of her mom, Mika can drink a ton and still be sober. Her backpack and room is usually very clean She dislikes getting people angry and being glared at, because of her father She rarely isn't seen without a smile. She is very similar to Felicity from Harvest moon a new beginning. She's been known to be scary when violent, but is mostly a pacifist. (because of the summer boutique 2016) Mika has a skull tattoo with a rose and anchor on her left thigh, and a wisteria flower under her left breast/rib area, and a wisteria flower tattoo, a spider web tattto, and a tattoo of a blue rose and a playboy bunny inside the rose. Mika has a english lop eared rabbit named Klairen Mika is in the ravenclaw house, and the wampus house. her patronus is a raven in the harry potter AU she is a metamorphagus. Mika has a thick irish accent and curses in turkish. Gallery COMING SOON Category:Candies D-M Category:Candies Category:Lysander